


Let Me Shield You From This World

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Tumblr Prompt, can be read as:, or:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: He knows, if God appeared to him, he would be a little scared. To say something wrong, to make a fool of himself. His boss is not the same as Crowley’s.Aziraphale knows with just a glance at Crowley’s wide eyes and shaking hands that Satan is by far the worst boss. Crowley’s fear is of the death beyond discorporation. Of profound loss mixed with never-ending torture. Of being broken into what Aziraphale first thought he would be: truly demonic.Crowley’s fear is visceral and terrible.***For this request: 'can u write a thing where as the events of the apocalypse unfold and satan comes crowley is secretly really terrified of him so as they're standing there watching it all happen crowley just grabs aziraphale's hand because he's scared? and aziraphale is of course surprised but doesn't let go. and later when they're both safe and sound aziraphale wants to talk about it and crowley quietly admits that aziraphale is his safe place.'





	Let Me Shield You From This World

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the request: 'can u write a thing where as the events of the apocalypse unfold and satan comes crowley is secretly really terrified of him so as they're standing there watching it all happen crowley just grabs aziraphale's hand because he's scared? and aziraphale is of course surprised but doesn't let go. and later when they're both safe and sound aziraphale wants to talk about it and crowley quietly admits that aziraphale is his safe place.'
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

He knows, if God appeared to him, he would be a little scared. To say something wrong, to make a fool of himself. His boss is not the same as Crowley’s. 

Aziraphale knows with just a glance at Crowley’s wide eyes and shaking hands that Satan is by far the worst boss. Crowley’s fear is of the death beyond discorporation. Of profound loss mixed with never-ending torture. Of being broken into what Aziraphale first thought he would be: truly demonic. 

Crowley’s fear is visceral and terrible. 

The tarmac shudders. Crowley keens in agony, knees buckling. Aziraphale doesn’t have the reflexes in this fraught moment to stop him hitting the floor but he has the strength of will to not let Crowley’s flung out hand slip from his. Seeing Crowley in this much pain, curling over himself with it, is new. Crowley grasping for Aziraphale in troubled moments is not, even if it’s a surprise right now. Right this instant where he’d have expected Crowley to push him away rather than pull him close.

Crowley’s fingers thread with his, holding tight enough to grind bones. Aziraphale holds on even tighter. He is not alone. Aziraphale will never let him go through this alone. 

***

The bench is damp before they sit down. Aziraphale sorts it out before they take their seats, waiting for a bus to take them home. Crowley is the one to summon the bottle of wine. Both of them, together, are the ones to intertwine their fingers again. Aziraphale doesn’t mention the small shiver that wracks Crowley at the touch. 

“I…” Aziraphale bites his tongue, deciding against asking at the last second but Crowley is rolling his head to the side to look at him, glasses back in place, shadowing his eyes from view. “Sorry, nothing.”

“What is it, angel?” Crowley asks softly, reassuring. 

He tries to look away from Crowley’s earnestly open expression to enable him to think of an excuse. But he can’t. Isn’t sure whether that’s because he doesn’t really want to. 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, my dear, but...it’s been on my mind since, well, since the appearance of Adam’s uh disowned father.” He expects Crowley to flinch or close up; he doesn’t. “I’d have expected you to- to push me away. To keep yourself safe. No signs of ‘fraternising’ and all that such stuff. But you didn’t. Why?”

Crowley squeezes his hand. Aziraphale runs his thumb over the skin he can reach. 

“The safest place I can be, angel, is  _ with _ you,” Crowley says. 

Aziraphale’s answering smile is glowing as he lifts their joined hands to kiss Crowley’s knuckles. They continue to pass the bottle back and forth, fingers interlocked between them, until a delivery man comes asking about a sword. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
